Kirigakure: Exam Hyuuga Kirito
xKireiHimex: -It was a nice winter day it has been snowing for like 3cm not much but still there’s snow on the ground. Kirei was awake for a few hours now as she was wondering around in the village through the snow. As she got a message to come home caus someone brought a notepad with everything she had to do today. Kirei rushed home as soon as she could. Once she came there she got the notepad from her guardian haruyo. Kirei took it from her as she would start to read “ah a exam to do I wonder how this one will do”-Kirei would grin a bit as she then reads the rest “and training.. hmm alright”-Kirei would place the notepad in her pocket as she would take her medicine and weapon stuff with her as she would put her tanto in a scroll as she placed it in her pocket as she then would place her katana next to her waist as she would look around if she had everything it seems she had all she was needing as she would head out to the place her training ground is as she would walk a few minutes through the forest as she then would climb up over a mountain as she would slide down as she would walk over to her place on the training ground as she would make a note she had to send over to the one that needed his exams as she would place it on her cat Midnight as the little cat would run back to the village looking for the person she needs to give the letter to. Kirei was waiting at the training ground for him to arrive~ KiritoOrochi: -The icy winter wind blew the tree branches from side to side, carrying what ever leaves that was on it off to drift into the air until it hit ground and soon decomposed into the earths soil, as the few leaves slowly went down one would pass the face of a boy on his journey to become Gennin now. The boy breathed warm air making a slight fog exit his mouth as he walked at a normal pace to the training area selected for him to do his test .Not disturbed by the winter weather at all, it seems that he was fairly warm already, his short sleeved jacket felt like it was all he needed, plus he never considered the climate change as an obstacle to achieving his goal to become a strong Shinobi, Plus he was near a mountain, if anything it was cooler back in the village. As he got closer and closer to the training area his mind started to think, the academy graduation process was given only once as far as he knew, he also was sure that if they felt like it they could alter the procedure so it was best to keep his eyes open and his mind ready to endure anything un expected. His foot bottom taking its first step into the training field now he would look around…his eye not seeing anyone and his ears not hearing anything out of the ordinary, just the simple wind. He closed his eyes to concentrate the boy not feeling that he was alone, so for a precautionary he used his clan technique to alert him if any one was close-Byakugan-he said silently to himself as he walked more closer to what had looked like to him the main area of the field judging by the grounds state and look. As his eyes opened veins would sprout up quickly from his face at about his eye’s which were now open to sense anything with a chakra reading…he felt something and saw a little faint chakra reading…as it was close by or hiding…he didn’t say anything but he was aware now, someone was near. He then closed his eyes again relaxing a little as he did the veins in his face began to shrink down until they were not visible, he took another long sigh and put his hands in his pocket, his left hand popped back out as he found something in his pocket, his left hand pulled the object out of his pocket that then became visible as a senbon, he slowly rose it to his lips then opened his mouth and brought it more in, as he did his mouth closed as he clenched is teeth keeping one end of the senbon in his mouth and the other out, it was cold because of the weather, but it quickly got warmer as his breath made it raise its tempurature. He liked the senbon there for some reason, the end of in his mouth dull but still sharp, the other end out sharp as if he had just got it….he waited again looking around and ready to react if the other one he senced was a little physical with his or her students.-Any time now... xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would notice a small boy from the age off twelve on her training ground as she would smile as she walked up to him “ah you must be Kirito Hyuuga?”-Kirei would ask him with a kindly voice- “If so then ill be the one that will take your academy exam today are you ready??”-Kirei would look at him curiously and wondering how great he will do in her exams~ KiritoOrochi: -As his name was addressed he nodded now having it clear that she was nothing to be afraid of, infact he started making his judgment on her starting now. He wasn’t concerned on how much of a bigger rank she was he just mainly was focused on her personality, who she was. Kirito didn’t say much after she spoke, it didn’t occur to him that he need to speak, after all he wasn’t much interested in her name, not like she told him or anything but it didn’t mater to him, she knew Kirito’s name and that was final, he would be more alerted on what the Testing process was and kept in his mind the simple jutsu’s he would have already mastered by training out of the academy.- xKireiHimex: ~She would smile as she looked to him- “I’m Kirei Haruno one of the three Jounin’s off this village, You can ask me anything you need to know now.-Kirei would tell him with a friendly voice. She would take out her notepad as she would look up the page she was needing for this Exam as she then looked back up to him- “Alright the tests you will get are Substitution , Clone’s, And transformation, and not to forget tree walking and water walking, and last but not least the Genjutsu part”-She would explain him- “Alright, so the first thing we are gonna do is the substitution, I’m gonna throw a kunai at you and you are gonna do the substitution yes? If you fail you will be hit by the kunai, if you will succeed then the kunai will hit the ground or the log or anything you replace with”-She looked at him- “You understand?? KiritoOrochi: -Kirito nodded again and got himself in a ready posesion looking at her cautiously,Kirei seemed a little absent minded to him, or just alittle lost at times. Now ready for her kunai to be thrown Kirito had looked at the area he wanted to be at when his body would substatue for a log of wood, when the kunai made contact with his body a cloud of smoke would quickly poof from around Kirito for only a few seconds, as the cloud cleared up there would be nothing more then a log with a kunai inpaled into it. He figured to speed the prosses of the training he would "knock two birds with one stone", before he made the women take note were he had apeared he quickly made handseals preforming another jutsu and from behind her another shroud of smoke would apear, As the smoke cleared Kirito walked towards her looking like the exsact same, he didn't speak but gave her a few seconds to record her thoughts into the note pad she held in her hand.- xKireiHimex: ~As she had thrown her kunai at him she would blink with her eyes “that was amazing… Alright the next step on our list are clones, you think you can make two clones off yourself or more if you want to. But 2 are fine by me”-Kirei would say with a smile as she watched him. She was wondering how he got this great from the academy? Nah he would have been training outside that then… as she would note everything in her notepad that he passed the subsitutiong already~~ KiritoOrochi: -Kirito's mimiced body poofed taking his original form he once again put his hands togeather once again and made a couple simple handsigns, as he held the last hand sign for a fewseconds 2 shadowless clones would poof by his side in the same stance that Kirito was in. Unsure on what to do next he looked to Kire for her next order. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would clap in her hands as she was proud off him once more as she would note it down on her notepad as she would smile as she looked at him- “Okay, the next point is Transformation Jutsu, I don’t mind if you transform into me.. but it has to be really detailed to every bit I have on… Unless you have something else in mind , you do what you think feels like it’s right”-Kirei would smile to him as she watched him closely~ KiritoOrochi: -Kirito would nod once again as the clones flicked for a little then fadeded away, he then closed his eyes and pictured Kirei's body in his head, he got it down to every detail and when he was ready he said to himself"transformation" once again a shoud of smoke covered him as Kirito grew alittle taller, his hips and behind got a little more big, his chest popped out and his shirt became small and made of fishnet, a robe would fale onto him covering the most of his now bare back as his shoulders rested easy with his transformed purple long hair on top of it, his eyes turned blue and he had a mark of some sort across his face, the smoke begun to clear as Kirito taking Kire's apearence crossed his arms and waited for her feed back- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at him as she would look around him to inspect if he didn’t miss anything. Kirei would stand back In front off him as she blinked “wow.. just wauw.. I don’t have words for this Well done.”-Kirei would smile- “if you want to follow me please”-Kirei would point to the place where a tree was standing and next to that was water also as she would walk to there as she waited for him “Here were gonna do your tree and water walking, for each you get three turns to do them, if you fail then well you will feel that eventually”-Kirei smiled at him as she was proud off him~ KiritoOrochi: -Kirito didn't take any feelings towards Kirei's display of how proud she was of Kirito, he simply ignored them nodded at her given task and looked up the tree, he took step back to focus the chakra coursing through his body down to his feet, his feet then lit up as a light green aura, as that happend Kirito oopend his eyes and ran towards the tree, as he got close he picked up his one leg off the ground and rose it towards the tree, as he did now feel like he had some sort of grip on the tree's bark he would easily run up it and when he got at a decent height he leaped on to a strong sturdy branch, he would look down to Kirei making she recoded it, as he then confirmed it he cautiously looked down at the water, aiming to jump and land on it using his chakra almost the same as the tree. The water was calm which would probably make it easier, as he took a deep breath in he slowly leaned forward down to the water off the branch- -Kirei watched him closely and smiled.As she placed her notepad away,as she suddenly and swiftly moved her hands into the Snake sign.her hands moving into the Rat sign without parting them and within a second as she mutterred.~Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique.-Leaves began to twirl around Kirito.Kirei simply appeared to fade away. Suddenly the leaves had vanished. As suddenly Kirigakure Shinobis appeared and were heavily injured. The wounded shinobis were in fact his parents and fellow clan members. as suddenly Unknown Shinobis appeared and started attacking the wounded Shinobi's, Slaughtering them one by one in gruesome manner. If Kirito failed to realize it was merely an illusion and break free from it. He would most likely be traumatized for a good week or maybe for the rest of his life, depending on his mental state.- Category:Academy test Category:Kirigakure RP 207